These Words in My Head
by Cofkett
Summary: What will conspire to keep Castle and Beckett apart at Christmas? Based on Ausiello's spoilers for 5x09. Warning: Reviews, while awesome, may contain spoilers for the story. Read at own risk.
1. Word

_**Based on the Ausiello spoiler**__, "__**Something conspires to keep Rick and Kate apart on Christmas — and that something is *o**." He later added a second letter to that: "*or*."**_

_**Personally, I was looking forward to writing about "goat", but in some way this makes it much easier. Will try to post a different one-shot centering around a new word every day from now up until the night before it airs in the US - but due to geographical issues, this may not always be possible.**_

**I should note that this morning, I read a Caskett fic that was eerily similar to this entitled, "Nocturne." I assure you this was completely unintentional.**

It was exactly the same and yet completely different, the warm glow in her chest, the excitement bubbling through her, washing away the foggy remnants of sleep and replacing them with giddy, nervous energy. She was a child waking up on Christmas morning. Only, she wasn't a child at all. She was all-woman, in love with the man typing away at his laptop next to her, hair tousled, face unshaven and marked by pillow creases, sleep in his eyes, chest bear; loved him heart, body, mind and soul; in ways a child could never comprehend.

Yet she still felt like a child when she was with him. Being with Castle reminded her of how it felt to run so fast she thought her legs would fall off; to open her lunch-box and find her mother had packed a little extra snack; to watch her grandfather perform a magic trick for the first time and be absolutely amazed, captivated. He brought out both sides of her, woman _and _girl.

Her fingers crept across his stomach slowly.

"Merry Christmas," she grinned.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, barely looking away form the screen to smile at her briefly.

She slid herself up the side of his body, nuzzling his neck.

He turned his head.  
"Kate, I'm working."

"_It's Christmas_," she whined softly, nibbling his earlobe.

He pulled away from her again, chuckling.

"I can't control when or where the muses choose to strike - "

"I thought _I _was your muse – and right now, I know exactly where I'd like to strike - "

"Kate," he warned, taking hold of her wandering hands firmly. "Please. If I don't get this down now, I'll lose it."

She sighed in exasperation.  
"Fine.

He released her wrists.  
"Thank you, Sweetheart."

She threw him a death glare he didn't see as he continued to type.

"You're cheating on me with Microsoft Word," she complained a few moments later.

He chuckled without stopping or looking up.

He chuckled. "You got me. Temptress seduced me with her 'Word Count' and her 'Track Changes' feature – and check out the fonts on that baby. Ooh! Yeah.  
"That's right. Auto-correct me. Put me in my place. You know how I like it."

She groaned.  
"That's not funny. Today is sacred. I wanted to celebrate the birth of Christ with you by... _getting biblical_."

He laughed. "You're seriously trying to use Jesus to get sex? That's a whole new level of sacrilege."

"I don't care," she said, her hand slipping under the laptop beneath the waist-band of his pyjama bottoms.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!"

She reluctantly released him.

"I promise you, we _will_ get frisky, and it _will _be amazing, ok?"

She brightened.

"Just as soon as I've finished this chapter."

Beckett slumped back down onto the bed in disappointment. This was not how she'd pictured spending her first Christmas morning with Castle.


	2. Cord

**Wow, forty followers in one day. Thanksies!**

**"**Wow, Castle, Alexis," Beckett gasped, staring up at the enormous, spectacularly decorated tree. "It looks great!"

"Hey, I helped, too, you know. It wasn't easy, with all that tinsel."

"Of course, Martha. All of you. It's... amazing."

"Well, it'll be even more amazing in about thirty seconds. Alexis?"

Alexis turned out the lights.

"Prepare to be amazed."

The next thing they heard was a sickening thud and a womanly shriek of pain.

"Castle?!"

"Richard?!"

"Dad!"

Alexis hurried to turn the lights back on.

Castle was lying on the floor, next to the extension cord that connected the Christmas Tree lights to the power-point on the wall.

"I... tripped."

* * *

"Maybe next time you'll turn on the Christmas lights before you tell Alexis to flip the light-switch off," Beckett chided him lightly as she sits at his bedside.

"Come on, Kate. I'm injured. Go easy on me."

"You go easy on you, Castle. You're not a young man any more."

"You calling me old?"

"Distinguished. And distinguished men do not run around in the dark unless something is chasing them." She kissed his temple gently. "Now, remember what the Doctor said: keep that elevated. I have to go now. I might not be able to be here much until after the case is over. "She kissed him on the lips.

"Be good for Alexis and your Mom."

"I will."

She stroked his cheek gently before standing up and turning to Marth and Alexis, who were standing in the doorway.

"You have my numbers?"

"Yes, yes," Martha assured her. "He''l be fine. Now, go catch bad guys."

Castle pouted. "Yeah, without me."

"Hey, Dad, you'll have me for the next three days," Alexis comforted him, cuddling up to him.

He softened and gave a small smile.

Beckett watched them fondly.

When he looked up however, she was gone.


	3. Pork

**Thrilled with the response so far. We haven't even got to the good stuff yet.**

**Edit: I've just added a couple of touches to make it clear what this fight is really about since I'm not sure everyone got it the first time around.  
**

"So, you excited about Christmas Dinner at my place?"

"Uh, sure, yeah. Mm-hmm," Beckett replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Great, because it's going to be awesome. Turkey, pudding, pork - "

"Pork?!"

"Yeah."

"Don't you mean ham?"

"No, we have Roast Pork at Christmas time. Castle/Rodgers tradition."

"Well, it's not Christmas without ham."

"Well, I'm sorry Kate, but it's already been arranged."

"Well, fine, then, I guess I'll just have Christmas at my Dad's."

"What?! Kate, this isn't really about pork, is it?'

"What else would it be about?" she deflected, avoiding eye contact.

"I rushed you, didn't I? This whole Christmas with my family thing. It's too soon."

"No, it's not that, Castle," she lied. "It's just I have my own traditions and I don't want to give them up."

"Are you sure that's all there is? Because if you aren't ready, just tell me."

"I am ready, Castle." Well, she wanted to be.. She really wanted to be. This was just too much too soon.

"If you change the menu, I will come."

"Well, I can't do that."

"Then tell Martha and Alexis merry Christmas from me."

"Kate - "

"End of discussion, Castle."

"You know what? Fine!"

"Fine!"

She slammed the break-room door behind her as she stormed out, leaving Castle to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	4. Dora

**Sorry this one is late. Power went out in my area yesterday. Just wanna clarify that some of these little one-shots are really silly and some are more serious. This one's not that silly but it's not really that serious either. Enjoy.**

"Hey," Beckett smiled as Castle handed over her morning coffee and sat across from her.

He mumbled a vague reply.

"Castle? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... Frozen Heat sales have taken a bit of a dip over the holiday season. Actually, more of a dive."

"Oh, Castle, I'm sorry."

"You wanna hear the worst part? I'm being out-sold by "Dora The Explorer."

"Well, Castle, it's a whole different market.

"They're sort of mystery books."

"For... _children_."

"Exactly." He leaned in, seeming a little less down now. "So, I was thinking, maybe I should start writing for kids. You know, Nancy Drew type stuff."

"That's a great idea, Castle! You're basically a big kid anyway."

"Exactly!" His excitement lasted a few more seconds before his smile began to fade.

"So, then, what's the problem?"

He sighed. "Well, Black Pawn's already signed off on it, but they don't publish children's books, so, I've been given permission to find a Children's publisher. Paula has already set up a meeting with _Scholastic._"

"_Scholastic_? That's great!"

"Yeah, it _is_ great. But, uh, the only time they can meet is tonight."

"What, so... you're cancelling our plans?"

"I'm sorry, Kate, this has all happened so fast."

"No, it's ok. You go to your meeting. Write a children's book. Kick that little girl's ass."

He choked on his coffee.

"_What_?"

"Dora," she elaborated.

He smiled. "Yeah, well, I don't like that Diego kid too much either."


	5. Corn

**We now return to our regularly scheduled programming.**

"This is my fault," said Castle as they walked through Beckett's door. "I never should have let my Mother cook Christmas Dinner. That's _my_ job."

"Hey, we still would have missed Christmas Dinner when we got called away for work even if she hadn't burnt dinner."

"Yes, but maybe we could have grabbed some food on the way here. I understand why nothing's open on Christmas Eve but this is New York!"

"Would you have risked walking in on whatever was going on in there, with the sock on the door?"

"I still can't believe my mother's got a booty call on Christmas Eve."

"Well, she didn't know when we'd be back and Alexis went to that party. She was probably just lonely."

"Maybe."

Beckett opened the fridge.

"Ok, I was planning on spending the holidays at your place, so, all I have is half a can of corn."

"Better than nothing."

So, she heated them each a bowl of corn and they tried to make the most of things.

"Oh!" Beckett exclaimed in pain after a while.

"What's wrong ?"

"I don't - " she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Kate!"

He checked the used-by-date on the can.

"Oh, Geez, how long have you had that in there – _Ugh_!" With his hand on his stomache, he followed her.

**SPOILER ALERT:** **Next chapter will contain nudity.**


	6. Korn

_**I'm uploading this during the commercial break for Probable Cause here in Australia. Castle just got arrested. I know everything's gonna be ok, but.. still.**_

**Anyway, enjoy.**

It was a plan they were both on board with: Christmas Eve at her place, Christmas Day at the Loft. The Loft was where his mother was and where Alexis had spent all her Christmases; Beckett's Apartment was where nobody else was, which meant clothing was optional. They had both gone with the option of Santa's Hats – and nothing else.

Castle was particularly pleased with this plan. As he watched his girlfriend, in all her glory, walking across to him, he wondered why they didn't do this more often. Naked Wednesdays, or Naked Fridays or... Naked every-day-they-were-at-Kate's.

Under Beckett's small plastic tree was a couple presents from relatives that had been sent in and arrived early.

"Now, in my family, I was allowed to open one present the night before Christmas," said Beckett, sitting down on the floor next to him in front of the tree. "What about you, Castle?"

"Oh, Mother offered to let me do that, but I liked to try to figure out what I had and wait until Christmas Morning to find out if I was right."

"Wow, I'm surprised you had the patience. I would have pictured you as one of those kids who unwrapped all his presents secretly and then re-wrapped them hoping no one would find out?'

"No, are you kidding me? That would take away all the mystery, all the suspense."

"Oh, of course." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled warmly at him.

"Well, since, we're at your place, I think it only fair we go by your traditions."

"Ok," she said, pulling out her present for him, "Why don't you start?"

"I already unwrapped one of my presents, remember?" he waggled his eyebrows, indicating her fabulous naked body.

"Oh, I remember. In that case, so did I."

"No, I believe your present unwrapped itself before you got here."

Beckett bit her lip coyly as she remembered arriving home and being very pleasantly surprised to find a naked Castle waiting for her.

"Ok," she conceded, putting the present back. "Then, I guess I'll go with... this one,," she decided, picking up what looked to be a CD from Madison.

"Oh, it's _The Best of Korn_!" she exclaimed when she opened it. "I used to love that band!"

"Really?" Castle scoffed.

Beckett's eyebrows narrowed. "Yeah," she said slowly. "You got a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, I'm just... glad you grew out of it."

"What's wrong with _Korn_?"

"Nothing, if you don't mind empty, offensive lyrics."

"Hey, there's swearing in the _Nikki Heat _Books!"

"Yes, but not on every page."

Beckett looked outraged. "You know, what? I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

She got up.

"But... it's 9:30."

"Goodnight Castle."

"What, you let me open my present early and I'm not even allowed to play with it? That is so unfair!"


	7. Dory

_**We've passed the half-way mark. We've also gone over a hundred followers. Thank you so much. I'm really surprised at the response to this because I have a very strategic order in which I uploaded and in my opinion, the last couple of chapters will be the best by far. The rest are just kind of... blah. But I like this one. It's sweet.**_

"Thank you, Kate, for coming over for Christmas Eve Dinner."

"Thank you for having me, Martha" Beckett replied.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay. Are you sure you don't want to join me? These two usually stay up pretty late for their movie marathons and I don't want you to be bored."

"Oh, no, I'll be fine. I'll have my book," said Beckett. "You have fun."

"Yeah, Gram," said Alexis, hugging her, "but don't stay out too late."

"Don't come back to early, either," said Castle when it was his turn to embrace his mother. "I don't want you to get all boring on me."

"I assure, you, that will never happen kiddo. Well, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok staying in?" Castle asked. "I'm sure Lanie would be more than happy to -"

"Castle, I'm fine. I'll be waiting for you. You guys have fun, ok?"

"We will, Detective Beckett,"Alexis assured her. "Goodnight!"

"Good night," Beckett smiled, kissing Castle on the cheek and heading off to his room.

"Yeah... goodnight," said Castle.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad for not inviting Detective Beckett to watch with us," Alexis confessed later as they started the first movie.

"Don't. You don't have to feel obligated to include her in everything just because we're seeing each other. I mean, this has always been our thing. It might be a little too early for that. Maybe next year."

"Next year?"

"Yeah, assuming we're still together then."

Alexis nodded slowly.

* * *

Castle tried to stifle a yawn. "Ok, Dad, time for bed."

"Is the marathon over already? It's only midnight!"

"It's over for you. Come on, off to bed."

"Ok, goodnight, Pumpkin."

* * *

"Hey," said Beckett peering up from her book as he entered.

"Hey," he yawned, kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed next to hr. "Listen, I know we had plans for tonight, but I'm a little tired."

"Hey, we had plans to spend the night together. We never went in to details about_ how_ we'd spend it." She put her back down, turned off the light and snuggled up to him. "This is enough for me."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she whispered.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Beckett, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble, so, she went out to get something to drink and found Alexis still up, watching a movie.

"Hey," said Alexis.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep. You're Dad doesn't seem to have the same problem."

"I'm sorry for keeping him up. I probably tired him out."

"It's ok – hey, _Finding Nemo_!"

"Uh, yeah. Do you like it?"

"Who doesn't? Oh, Dory, I love Dory!"

Alexis smiled in amusement. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude - "

"It's fine. The annual Castle Father-Daughter Christmas Eve Movie Marathon is officially over. Dad's asleep."

"Well, maybe just for a few minutes."

Alexis watched Beckett in fascination as she sat down and sang along to "Just Keep Swimming".

She had never seen her quite like this before. Less Detective Beckett and more... Kate.

It wasn't long before Beckett noticed her staring.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"No, it's ok," said Beckett. "That look on your face reminds me of your dad when he's watching me. It's..." she smiled fondly, "...sweet. And slightly less creepy when you do it."

"You... really care about him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said sincerely. "I really do."

"Do you... see this going somewhere? With my Dad, I mean."

"Well... finger's crossed. I mean, I'd like to. I obviously don't want to come between you two - "

"Oh, I know."

"But yes, Alexis, I would like to have a future with him and... it seems like we might have a chance. Is... that ok?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "It's just gonna take some getting used to. At first, I didn't think much would change at all – I mean you're already such a big part of his life. But I guess I didn't realise until I'd moved out how much of my Dad's life used to be mine."

"It still is."

"Yeah, I know, but... I realised that you two aren't just adding one extra thing to your relationship. You've created essentially a new relationship. You probably stay over more than _I_ do, and you come over for Christmas... I'm not saying I have a problem with it; it's just gonna take some getting used to."

"I get it. I mean, I'm still getting used to it myself. Your Dad's still getting used to it. It's an adjustment. But it's... worth it."

Alexis smiled.

* * *

Castle awoke refreshed, energised and aroused. Unfortunately, Beckett was not there. He came out very surprised to fin Beckett and Alexis watching _Finding Nemo _and quoting the film in unison.

"I shall call him Squishy, and he will be my Squishy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey."

"Hey, Castle."

"Hey Dad. You're up."

"Yeah. Kate... you comin' back to bed?"

"Uh... as soon as the movie's over, Castle."

"But - "

"Shh, Dory's about to get stung!"

What surprised him was that it was Beckett and not Alexis that said this.

"Uh, ok. I'll see you after the movie."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

Castle occupied himself by writing a bit. After a while he looked at the clock. The movie would be over by now.

He came back out to find they had both fallen asleep. Alexis's head was resting on Beckett's shoulder.

Castle smiled warmly, his heart growing three sizes, because frankly he had been a bit grumpy in his sex-deprived state – but this was so much better than the evening he'd had planned.

He returned the DVD to it's jacket, turned off the tv and softly draped a blanket over them, kissing them both softly on the temple.

It was a beautiful moment that was ruined about two minutes later when Martha stumbled through the door drunk and woke them both up.


	8. PORN

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews.**_

Castle smiled when he saw who was calling.

"Merry Christmas, Detective Beckett," he answered cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Castle. I'm just calling to let you know I'm running a bit late but I just caught a cab and I should be there in about twenty minutes."

"No rush. I'll see you then - "

"Hey, watch out!"

"Kate?"

The next thing he heard over the phone was a loud crash.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Kate?!" He called out in a panic. "Kate!"

When he got no answer he hung up and hastily dialled The precinct.

"Yes, this is Richard Castle; I'd like to speak to either Detective Ryan or Detective Esposito, please - it's an emergency!"

"Dad, is everything ok?" Alexis asked, rushing to his side.

"I - I don't know. One minute we were talking and the next... there was this crash, and she wouldn't answer me."

"_Oh, Dad_."

"Ryan."

"Kevin, it's Beckett. I think she might have gotten into a a car accident while we were on the phone together. I heard a crash."

"Ok, ok, just relax, buddy. I'll check into it."

The next five minutes were the longest of his life as he paced back and forth.

"Castle?"

"Ryan! Did you find out anything? IS she ok?!"

'We don't know yet. The accident's been called in. An ambulance is on its way. I'm gonna pick you up from your place now, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Ryan had been informed by radio once Beckett had been picked up and they were now at the hospital awaiting news. Jim, who didn't live close by, was still on his way.

"Detective Ryan?"

A doctor enquired as he walked in.

They all stood up.

"That's me."

"Detective Beckett is gonna be ok."

Castle breathed a huge sigh of relief, using a chair for support.

"We'd like to keep her in for observation for the night, and she won't be able to go back to work for a couple of weeks, but other than a couple of broken ribs and some scratches and bruises, there was no real damage done."

"Uh, what about the driver?"

"Well, if he's still alive he won't be when I'm done with him.":

"Castle, you really shouldn't say things like that in front of a homicide Detective," Ryan advised.

"Right. Oops."

"Well, you'll have to speak to his Doctor about that, but I hear he'll be ok. Apparently, he suffers from Progressive Outer Retinal Necrosis, which affects his vision."

"What was he even doing behind the wheel of a car?" Ryan asked.

"You''ll have to ask him."

"Well, it's not really my place but I assure you, one of my colleagues will."

"Can I go see her?"

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You can come see her tomorrow when she gets discharged."

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve," said Ryan. "Can't you make an exception?"

"I'm sorry, that's not my call. Hospital policy."

Alexis put her arm around her Dad in comfort.

Not only was Beckett hurt, but he wasn't even allowed to see her, ask her if she was ok, kiss her better. She was going to spend Christmas Eve alone in a cold, sterile hospital room.

_Worst Christmas ever._

**Thank you, Wikipedia. I apologise to anyone who might have been disappointed by this chapter. You might call this cheating. I call it, "Poetic License."  
**


	9. Port

_**Sorry. Late uploading. Writer's Group. Arias. Taylor (awesome). Brother's homework.  
Excuses. Better late than never. Anyway, so... last chapter's reviews. Interesting.  
I've got to say, I love how passionate this fandom is. I've been posting Castle fanfiction for nearly five months now and I finally got my first "I hate you"! I'm not being sarcastic. **__**I love that you're so invested and I love that I got such strong reactions.  
**__**But seriously, guys, what did you expect? It's rated T. Besides, Beckett finding Castle's Porn collection? Boring! (Plus she already knows about it - see Wrapped Up in Death).  
Another thing I love is that people are drinking coffee while reading this. That's so... Caskett. I'll admit, I prefer peppermint tea personally, but I do enjoy the occasional Mochaccino.**_

**To my Australian followers: no, this has nothing to do with Aussie Rules football. ****I'm more of a ****_Crows_**** girl myself. Their uniforms are so much prettier. You can't go wrong with the Primary Colours.**

"Well, I thought that went very well," said Castle once Martha went off to bed.

"Better than I expected," Beckett admitted.

"Really? You knew Jim and Mother were getting along."

"Yes, but still, I thought it was awfully nice of your mother to hold off on the drinking. I know my Dad wouldn't have minded if she'd had a little egg nog."

"I think she wanted to stay sober for the first annual Beckett-Castle-Rodgers family Christmas Eve Dinner so that she could remember it."

"'First annual'? Are we going to make a habit of this?"

"Well, I sure hope so," he said solemnly, giving a small hopeful smile.

Beckett returned the smile, nodding. "Well, I'll admit tonight was promising – definitely better than last time. Of course, we didn't have Alexis last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding? My Dad loved her!'

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were talking so much we could barely get a word in edgewise. Didn't you notice? They really hit it off. Don't get me wrong, he likes you and Martha but I think she's more his speed.  
"Plus, I think he likes watching you together. I know I do. We're both suckers for a good father/daughter relationship."

"Well, I'm honoured to get approval from the pros. For the record, I like watching you with your Dad, too. You two should hang out more."

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So, now that everyone's gone and Mother's in bed, why don't we celebrate with a little night-cap?" he suggested, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Port.

"Port at Christmas? What are you, British?"

"I happen to think it's a nice tradition," he said, pouring himself a glass.

"Well... why not?"

So they drank to family. And then, they drank some more. Before she knew it, Castle was asleep on the couch, snoring.

Beckett smiled as she covered him with a blanket and kissed him goodnight. If it wasn't for the snoring, she'd probably stay out here with him, but instead she decided to retire to his room.

It was a pity they couldn't spend Christmas Eve seeing who was naughty and who was nice, but she figured there was always next year. She smiled to herself. There was going to be a next year.

Of course, she couldn't possibly know that but somehow... she did.

**Hoped you like that. Bit of a role reversal of ****_Dory (_****kinda).**

**We're at the pointy end now. And for those of you who are sticklers for realism... you might want to give the next chapter a miss. It's... sort of insane - and by insane, I mean completely outside the realm of possibilty and you'll probably think I'm insane for writing it. **

**Technically, I do suffer from mental illness, so, there's my excuse. Oh, look, more excuses.**


	10. Lore

_**50 reviews. I appreciate all the feedback and support so much. Thank you!  
Oh, this episode looks like it''s gonna be so good. Yes, Ok, we've all known what the spoiler meant from the beginning. This is just a fun exercise. You lucky Americans/Canadians/people who can watch it over the internet.**_

"Now, we get a lot of people coming here to the animal shelter around this time of year only to have them returned the day after Christmas. Can you promise that's not going to happen."

"Oh, hey, we're not getting this as a gift for someone else" Castle informed the woman. "We're getting it as a gift for each other. This is something we both really want."

He and Beckett shared a small smile.

"No worries. Just fill out these forms and he'll be yours. Oh, and we'll need a name for the registration."

"Sherlock," Beckett said immediately.

Castle's smile broadened.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure – as long as you understand we really can't take him to crime scenes."

"I understand, but I can still buy him a hat and a magnifying glass."

* * *

The next few days went well. Sherlock was a bit of a handful f\but as far as he and Beckett were concerned, he was well worth it. He was a lab/pit-bull cross with a golden coat and tough, lived in face. Despite all the warnings they'd gotten though, he was a big softy, very affectionate with both of them but especially Kate.

Their biggest challenge was trying to get him to stay in the laundry room. They'd let him sleep in the bed for the past few nights but it was Christmas Eve and Castle and Beckett wanted to spend some quality time together.

"Come on," said Castle as he dragged him by the lead to the laundry room.

"Oh, man, why do you get to have that sweet piece of ass?"

Castle froze and looked around.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi."

Castle looked down at the dog.

"Boo," said Sherlock.

Castle fell back.

"Hey, Dude, you ok?"

He had clearly seen his mouth moving.

"You're – you're - "

"Now, I'm not unreasonable. Why don't you sleep in the laundry room to night, I'll take your honey and tomorrow night, we'll swap."

"Kate!" he called out in panic.

"What's wrong Castle?!"

"You need to hear this!"

"Dog giving you trouble?" she asked as she walked in.

"He can talk."

"Oh, you're training him already. Cool. Speak."

He barked.

"Good Dog," she cooed, kneeling down as he licked her face.

"Uh, Kate – don't."

"What's wrong, Castle?"

He was all over her and he was looking at her like -

Castle's fist balled in rage.

"Get away from him."

"Why?"

"I told you, he can talk. In English."

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "Oh, ok."

"I'm serious."

"Sure."

"He was saying the filthiest things about you, Kate. Hey, Sherlock, talk."

There was a pause. The dog said nothing.

"Oh, come on."

"Let's go to bed, Castle."

Castle sighed. Then, as she took his hand, he shot the dog a gloating smirk and locked him in.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"It's ok, Castle."

"I know I'm supposed to say it's never happened before. That's not true. It's happened once or twice before. But it's never happened with _you_ before."

"Hey, Castle, I can help you out - "

"No, Kate, I can't, not when I know he's out there... listening."

"He's not listening!"

"He is. He wants you, Kate. I heard him."

"We'll be quiet."

"He's a _dog_, Kate! He'll still hear."

"Castle, even for you, this is insane."

"I know but... it's Christmas Eve. Weird crap happens on Christmas Eve. According to Christmas lore, it's the only time Animals can speak, and when they do speak they can only do so for a brief time, and now I know our sweet dog is a horny, sexist perv."

"Castle, I'm starting to get worried. I think you actually believe what you're saying. How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"Not much."

"Maybe it was something you ate."

"I wasn't hallucinating, Beckett, it was real. And I just... can't. I'm sorry."

Beckett sighed. "Ok," she resigned, turning out the light and rolling onto her side.

"Goodnight, Dr. Dolittle."


	11. Tory

_**Sorry if I didn't make it more clear that this is a series of separate, unconnected one-shots, not one continuous story. How would that even work? Beckett isn't still in the hospital because she never was in the hospital in those stories. She was only in the hospital in "Porn". Wow, what a weird sentence.**_

**Don't hate me.**

It was the closest a police precinct could get to a Christmas Party. They had to keep the music extremely low, they weren't allowed alcohol and the on-duty officers had to keep working while everyone else partied around them, but the interns – with Castle's help – had done a good job with the decorations, and with the case wrapped, the Homicide department was in good spirits. Castle was perched on Beckett's desk, deep in thought, away from everyone else.

"Hey," she greeted him, handing him a cup and sitting next to him.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Hey, this is - "

"Hot chocolate. Alexis gave me the recipe."

He smiled. "It tastes great."

She smiled back at him.

"Detective Beckett."

Beckett's face dropped and she bolted upright like a naughty school-girl caught in the act; trying not to spill the hot chocolate as she placed it on the desk. Castle's eyes shifted from side to side.

Gates stood before them next to a well-dressed red-haired gentleman.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well-done on this case."

"Oh... thank you – Sir."

"I don't believe you've met my husband, Marshall."

Beckett's eye's nearly bulged out of her head.  
"_Husband_!"

"It's an honour to meet you, Detective Beckett," said Marshall cheerful, offering his hand to her.

"Uh, yeah," said Beckett, shaking his hand, "Wow. It's really nice to meet you."

Castle stood up.

"And this is... Mr. Castle," said Gates.

Castle smiled politely, holding out his hand. "Rick. Pleased to meet you."

"Right, yes, the writer," Marshall smiled in amusement. "Tory's told me all about _you."_

"'_Tory_'?!" Castle echoed, positively gleeful.

Gates looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, I know she's not exactly thrilled about you shadowing the department, but she did order the complete _Frozen Heat_ series."

"Yes, I heard."

"I'm a bit busy with classes, so, I'm only halfway through _Heat Wave_, but Tory just got finished with _Heat Rises_ and by the end of it, she was bawling - "

Castle had to suppress several squeals at this information.

"Ok, I'm sure we've bothered Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle enough."

"Classes? What do you teach?" Castle enquired, ignoring Gates.

"I work in the Music department at Columbia."

"Columbia?! My daughter Alexis is a freshman there. Pre-med. But I think she's taking some music classes. She plays the Violin."

"Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her."

"Come on, Honey, we might be able to grab the last two pieces of fruit-cake," said Gate, ushering him away.

""_Honey_?" Castle was having a very good night.

"Ok, it was great meeting you."

"Oh, it was an... absolute delight meeting you," said Castle. "Wow," he said when they were out of earshot. "I can't believe Gates is married."

"Oh, that I can believe. What surprises me is who she's married to. I never would have pictured her with someone like that."

"What, white?"

"No?"

"Ginger?"

"_Nice._ Laid-back. Outgoing."

"Well, I hear opposites attract."

She smiled. "I heard that, too."

They would both later take responsibility for what happened. Both got caught up in the joking and the mingling and the Christmas carolling. Neither of them realised where they were standing until Esposito pointed it out.

"Oh-oh, mistletoe!"

They both looked up. Sure enough, Castle and Beckett were standing beneath the Mistletoe.

They smiled awkwardly at each other and leaned ion for a short, closed-mouth kissed, which was met with laughter and jeering.

"Weak!" said Esposito.

"Yeah, come on, guys," said Ryan. "It's Christmas. You can do better than that."

Beckett let out an uneasy sigh.

"It's ok," Castle assured her. "It's just a couple of friends enjoying a tradition. It's not a big deal, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded slowly, as his lips come down on hers. This time, their mouths parted, allowing entry of each other's tongues. They really tried to keep it simple - short and sweet - but when the crowd's cheers indicated they were satisfied and Castle tried to break it off, Beckett just held him closer, forgetting where she was. It didn't take long for him to get caught up along with her and he deepened the kiss. She raised her arms up to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her tight up against him. She tightened her hold and wrapped her fingers in his hair.

When, they finally broke apart, breathless, the room was completely silent save for the faint sounds of "The Little Drummer Boy".

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call," said Gates, heading for her office.

Beckett's heart was in her throat as she exchanged a panicked look with Castle.

* * *

"What were you guys thinking?!" said Esposito.

He and Ryan had followed them into the breakroom where they could talk frely.

"Us?!" Castle snapped at him. "What about you? 'Oh, Mistletoe!' 'That was weak!'"

"Hey, I don't sound like _Bumblebee Man_, alright?"

"Stop it, guys, it was my fault. Castle tried to pull away; I just... got caught up in the moment, I guess."

"Hey, calm down, ok?" said Ryan. "Gates can't prove that it was anything more than an innocent kiss under the mistletoe."

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle."

They looked up to find Gates standing in the doorway. "My office. Now."

Beckett looked at Castle fearfully. He gulped.

* * *

"I just got off the phone with the mayor," Gates informed them when they were sitting across from her. "And under the circumstances, he has agreed to allow me to decide how to deal with the situation."

"And what situation would that be, sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Detective. It doesn't suit you. Your romantic relationship with Mr. Castle is an ethics violation. It could compromise his safety, which is not a risk I am prepared to take."

"Sir, if you're talking about the kiss, that was just - "

"Detective Beckett, my husband took video evidence of that little display and sent it to the mayor at my request and he agrees that it is evident from the... enthusiasm and ease displayed in the video that the two of you are in a relationship – which I've known since day one, by the way; I've just been waiting for the evidence. The wonders of modern technology."

"But you couldn't have known since day one, sir," said Castle. "We've only been dating a few months."

Beckett elbowed him.

"What? My friendship with Bob isn't gonna get us out of this. I say we just come clean. You might still be able to keep your job."

"Don't worry, Mr. Castle, I have no desire to lose Detective Beckett over this. Like I said, it's a simple ethics issue."

"But I've signed a release - "

"Just because I wouldn't be legally culpable for your hypothetical death, Mr. Castle, doesn't mean I wouldn't be morally culpable. Contrary to popular opinion, I do have a conscience. You may not have a romantic relationship with Detective Beckett while shadowing her. On this, I will not be swayed.  
"However, I am not unreasonable. Which is why I'm giving you a choice. You may continue to shadow Detective Beckett - "

They both raised their heads hopefully.

" - if you end your personal relationship with her immediately."

They stared, mouths agape.

"Bear in mind that if you try to hide your relationship from me again, and I find out, detective Beckett's job will be on the line. So, those are your two options: Detective Beckett, or the Precinct."

"Beckett," Castle said immediately, without skipping a beat.

"Castle - "

"Mr. Castle, you don't have to decide right away, you can have more time."

"I don't need more time. I've decided. I choose her."

"Castle, are you sure about this?"

He stared at Beckett incredulously, putting his hand on her arm. "Of course I'm sure. It's not even a choice. I've loved working with you guys, but not as much as I l -" he eyed Gates. " - value our personal relationship."

"Well, then, I guess that settles it," said Gates, getting up. "Of course, you're invited to stay for the rest of the party, Mr. Castle. I guess there's nothing more to say but... good luck in all your future endeavours. I'm really looking forward to _Hamptons Heat _now that I'm officially caught up_."_

"You didn't have to do that," said Beckett as they walked back to the break room.

He stared at her.

"I know," he said slowly. "I did it for us."

"I know."

He stopped walking altogether.

"Do you... wish I hadn't chosen you?"

"Castle, of course not," she whispered. "I just... don't want you to resent me six months down the line when you miss solving murders and you wonder why you gave it up in the first place."

"That's not going to happen. I mean, yes, of course, I'll miss it. This place. The people. Theorising with you. Catchin' bad guys. Watching you kick ass."

She smiled sadly.

"But I knew this wouldn't last forever, and I was ok with that. I started this whole thing to be closer to you and now, I don't need to use my novels or solving murders as an excuse. Look, I know this is sudden, but it's gonna be ok." He held out his hand.

She stared down at it for a second, inhaled deeply and took it.

They walked, hands and lives intertwined, to the break room, where a very worried Ryan and Esposito were waiting for them.

"Well?" said Ryan

Castle sighed.

Beckett shook her head.

"What, so, she's just... kicking you out?" asked Esposito. "Just like that? After everything you've done over the years?"

"Calm down, Javier, she didn't kick me out. She gave me a choice. My place at the precinct, or my relationship with Beckett."

"So what did you choose?" Esposito asked.

"What do you think he chose, moron?" Ryan scolded him.

Esposito looked at their joined hands. "Oh."

"I'm sorry this is so sudden. But it's not the end. We'll still hang out. I'll see you guys at _The Old Haunt_ and I'll always have time to take in a hockey game."

"I know," said Ryan, "but it's still kind of sad. The end of an era."

"You know what?" said Esposito. "It doesn't have to be sad. It could be a celebration, of all the good times we had together. Buckle up, Castle," he said, patting Castle on the shoulder as he left the room. "This just became your going-away party!" he called back. "Uh, everybody, can I have your attention please?"

No one appeared to hear him.

"Hey!"

Still nothing.

"YO!"

Success. Everyone turned to stare at Esposito as Castle, Becket and Ryan followed him out of the break room.

"I have an announcement to make. I'm sure most of you know that Richard Castle has been shadowing the Precinct for the last four years, 'assisting' with some cases."

"I hardly think the finger-quotes are necessary," Castle said softly.

"Shh!" hissed Beckett, elbowing him.

"Well, this most recent case... was his last," Esposito continued.

There were some gasps and mutterings, but most people didn't seem too surprised after that Mistletoe debacle.

"So, I think it only fitting that we give him a proper send-off. I hope you'll all join me in a toast," he raised his cup of punch, "to Richard Castle. You will be missed."

"To Richard Castle!" said Ryan.

"Richard Castle," everyone toasted.

"Speech! Speech!" called out Ryan.

"Oh, no, I - "

"Speech, speech!" everyone called out.

"Oh, ok. Just a quick one," Castle caved. "Uh, well, I guess since it's the Christmas Season, I've been thinking a lot about beginnings. 'Cos that's kind of what Christmas is about. The birth of Christ, the beginning of the Christian Calender – although, not literally because they got the dates wrong, but I digress. But this case in particular, since it happened so close to Christmas, got me thinking about beginnings and endings. You know, how all things come to an end, but with those endings come new beginnings.  
"Even though it's the end of my time here, and I will miss every single one of you, it's the beginning of a whole new chapter for me and maybe, with me gone, you guys can begin to actually get some work done around here."

They laughed.

"But seriously, I wanna thank you all for welcoming me into your family, letting me watch all the amazing work you do here. You are by far the finest officers in the NYPD and it has been an honour and a privilege to be a small part of that. It's been a hell of a ride. To beginnings."

"Beginnings," they toasted before resuming the celebrations.

"Way to upstage me bro," said Esposito.

Castle smiled "No, Javier, that was a great speech. Short and sweet. I'm touched."

"Hey, you're not gonna cry, are you?"

"No, I was just thinking you and I could make out."

"Oh, That's fine."

"Hands, off, Espo," said Beckett, "he's taken."

"Ok, relax, Yoko."

Castle mouthed the word, _Wow!_

"Oohoo!" Beckett laughed "Cheap shot."

"Well, listen, Bro, I meant it," he said, holding out his hand.

Castle shook it.

"I'm gonna miss having you around."

"Ditto," said Ryan when it was his turn to shake hands. "Place won't be the same without you."

"Ok, on second thought, maybe I _am_ gonna cry."

"Mr. Castle."

They all turned to find Captain Gates and her husband standing behind them

"That was an... interesting speech."

"Thank you, Sir. Oh! Before I forget – just wait here." He ran off and returned with a modestly wrapped parcel.

"You got me a gift?" Gates gawked as he handed it to her.

"Well, consider it payment of an owed debt."

Gates eyes widened. "This isn't...?"

Castle waggled his eyebrows, simpering. "Only one way to find out.

She unwrapped the parcel to reveal not one but two Gemini dolls and gasped.

"Oh, Mr. Castle, how did you find these?"

"My money and connections; what else?"

"Well... I - I don't know if I can accept both of these. Technically, you only owe me one. The other was yours to begin with."

"Oh, please, you have to accept them both. Do you know how hard it was to track these down? I had to get one shipped in from Europe. Besides, I don't know anyone else who would wa – appreciate them like you would."

Gates stared at the dolls in awe. "Well... as long as you know this doesn't change anything."

"Of course not. I didn't know you were going to find out about us when I started looking for those."

"Well... thank you, Mr. Castle. Thank you, so much."

"Yes, thank you, Rick," said Marshall. I " thought I was rid of that creepy little doll; now she's got two of them. They're creepier than the rest of her collection put together."

"Well, just consider that payback for your little home-movie."

"I'm sorry; you two just looked so adorable and then she just sort of took the phone from me."

"So much for sending them at her request."

* * *

At the end of the night, Beckett had returned to her desk, where she now sat, staring at Castle's empty chair.

He approached her and sat down, taking her out of her reverie.

A single tear ran down her cheeked.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Beckett, hastily wiping it away.

He reached over to stroke her face with his thumb.

"It's just... this is the last time you'll be sitting in that chair,."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Kate, Kate. When _I _think you're being melodramatic, you know you've got a problem. I'll still visit you here."

"It won't be the same. I'm just... really going to miss you."

"I'm leaving the Precinct, not you, Sweetheart."

"See? Things are already changing. You never call me that in the Precinct."

"That's because we're not hiding any more. No more secrets. No more lies."

"Castle, this - all of this - is our foundation, our origin story. I don't know what we are without it."

"Neither do I, but I'm excited to find out. If Kal L hadn't left Krypton he never would have become Superman. That's why they call it an origin story. It's where you start, where you come from; not where you end up. Kate, I see this as a new adventure for us."

He slowly stood up. "Now, come on." He'd walked half-way through the bullpen when he realised she wasn't behind him. He turned to see she was still sitting at her desk.

He arched an Eyebrow.

"You comin', Beckett?"

She couldn't resist cracking a smile as she stood up and walked with him to the Elevator, side by side, as Muse and Shadow, for the final time.

He held her hand as he pressed the button, and when the doors opened, they departed, equals, eyes on each other as they closed again, the last page of an old chapter being turned over to the first page of a new one.

**Do you hate me?**

**One more to go.**


	12. Work

_**So, I guess i still haven't made it clear enough. Each chapter is its own separate story. Each story shares a theme - something that keeps Castle and Beckett apart on Christmas - but other than that they are completely unrelated, alternate scenarios. I may write a companion piece in the future that continues each story, but for now you can consider each story complete.**_  
_**Thanks again for all the passionate reviews; and for your honesty. Look, I think you would have hated me more if he hadn't chosen Beckett, and this series is about things that keep them apart so it's not all going to be sunshine and roses. Did some people really cry? Wow.  
I mean, sorry... but wow, I really caused that sort of reaction? Wow.**_

**These were written in reverse order, so, this one was finished first, weeks ago. Enjoy the final chapter.**

Beckett arrived at the loft to find a magnificent Christmas feast awaiting her.

"Wow, Castle, did you do all of this yourself?" she asked in amazement as she sat down next to him.

"I had some help from my Christmas Elves," he said, indicating Martha and Alexis.

"It looks fantastic, guys."

"Let's just hope it tastes just as fantastic. I wanted everything to be perfect for our first Christmas together."

"It already is," she smiled warmly as she squeezed his hand.

"Ok, ok," said Martha. "We get it, love-birds. You're adorable. Now, everyone, dig in."

They were doing exactly that when Beckett got a call from the precinct.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Castle stood up.

"No, Castle, you stay. It's Christmas Eve. Be with your family. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she assured him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she farewelled them.

"Merry Christmas, Kate" said Martha.

"Merry Christmas, Detective Beckett," said Alexis.

"Yeah," said Castle as he heard the door shut, staring at the empty seat next to him, "merry Christmas."

* * *

_Five Hours Later_

She was holding two coffees when he answered the door.

"I'm so sorry."

He smiled warmly down at her, taking one of the cups, kissing her gently on the temple, moving aside to allow her entry and closing the door behind her.

"I really didn't think it would take that long."

"It's ok," said Castle, and though he was still smiling and she knew he wasn't angry, she still had the feeling everything wasn't completely ok.

"I warmed up your dinner in the oven when you called. Alexis left a couple of hours ago and Mother's... sleeping off the Eggnog."

They sat down at the table and she began to eat.

"This is delicious, Castle," she said between bites.

"Hey, I said I wanted everything to be perfect.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you had planned for our first Christmas as a couple."

"You don't have to apologise. It's not your fault. It's your job. I get it."

"Well, next year, I will make sure I have Christmas Eve off so we can spend it together."

He smiled. "That sounds great."

"But...?"

"No 'but's."

She narrowed her eyebrows.

He sighed.

"Ok, Kate, ok. You want me to be honest? Next year won't be our first Christmas together. You only get one shot at that."

"We missed our shot at Christmas Eve, but I have all of Christmas Day off."

"That is true. In fact, it'll be Christmas Day in - " He checked his watch. " - about a minute."

"Ok, see? We've got the whole day together. Alexis will be back, right?"

He nodded.

"And your Mom will be up by... noon, presumably."

He chuckled.

She smiled.

"So... we haven't missed our chance to make some great first Christmas memories."

"Since when did you become so optimistic?"

"I don't know. I guess I just caught the holiday spirit."

"Oh," said Castle, standing up abruptly and backing away. "Then, I guess I should stay away from you. Wouldn't want to get infected."

Beckett smirked coyly, following him as she rose from her own chair.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Castle," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, "that it was you who infected me in the first place."

He grinned slyly, before checking his watch again. "Oh, not long now. Four... three... two... one. Midnight." He looked up at her.

"Merry Christmas, Castle."

His smile broadened.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

**I have now seen the sneak peeks and read some spoilers and... wow, wow wow, it looks awesome. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. The reaction to this little series has totally blown me away. Have a great Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza/secular holiday break and a happy new year. To those of you who follow How Many Ways to Say I Love You, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it.  
**

**So, what did you think? What was your favourite/least favourite? How would you feel about a (smutty) companion piece? Did you like the last chapter or do you think I should have ended with "tory" instead?**


End file.
